heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Hero's Dilemma/Gallery
Gallery Images Kronk_shoulder_angel_and_devil_GASP.jpg|Kronk with his shoulder angel and devil. Spider-man-movie-screencaps.com-11915.jpg|Spider-Man's dilemma: Save Mary Jane or the children in the tram carriage. treasure-planet-disneyscreencaps.com-9326.jpg|John Silver's dilemma: have treasure or save Jim Hawkins? Kratos Dilema.png|Kratos' dilemma; save Pandora from Flame of Olypmus or kill Zeus for revenge? Hoodwinked2-disneyscreencaps.com-7552.jpg|Verushka's dilemma; Should she run away as a coward for all of her wrongdoings or help the HEA stop Hansel & Gretel from destroying the city. Gi-joe-movie-screencaps.com-9931.jpg|Ana Lewis's dilemma; Should she let her fiancee Duke get turned into a mindless Neo-Viper or save him? Star-wars6-movie-screencaps.com-13687.jpg|Anakin Skywalker's dilemma; Should he remain loyal to Emperor Darth Sidious or save his son? Shang 80.png|Li Shang's dilemma; Should he follow Chi-Fu's order and encouragement to execute Mulan or spare her since she saved him from the avalanche? Twilight_in_a_dilemma_S4E26.png|Twilight Sparkle's dilemma; Give her magic to Tirek or let her friends die? Clank's Dilemma.jpg|Clank's dilemma; either follow Orvus's rules or use it to save his friend Ratchet The Grinch 16.png|The Grinch's dilemma: Save Cindy Lou or let go since he don't have any strength to pick up the sled Tod horrified.jpg|Tod hears Copper's yelping echo: should he escape with Vixey or save his childhood friend who was trying to kill him? Kipper's dilemma.PNG|Kipper's dilemma about the leaked swimming pool by saying "How I am gonna meant that?". Gone_Maggie_Gone_(093).jpg|Homer Simpson, is worried about how to handle Maggie, the poison and Santa's Little Helper all at once. Olie's dilemma.PNG|Olie Polie's dilemma about Pappy's model, when he notices that there is no glue. Sam Sparks' dilemma.PNG|Sam Sparks' dilemma about getting interrupted by Mayor Shelbourne. Powerpuff_Girls_-_2x11_-_Twisted_Sister_-_Cover_Up.jpg|Buttercup gets so attached to her blanket, that her sisters think that it's delaying her from fighting. IMG_8566.PNG|Yugi's Dilemma: To duel Joey (who's possessed by Marik) or quits and let his friend Tea dies IMG_2217.JPG|Molly's Dilemma: Leave her hometown for good or sacrifice her own life by finish her last mission to beat the metrax up-disneyscreencaps.com-7922.jpg|Carl Fredricksen's dilemma: Should he save Kevin, or his house, which Charles Muntz had set on fire? hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-7526.jpg|Johnny's dilemma: remain with Mavis, or reject him to respect her father Dracula? lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-5731.jpg|Scamp's dilemma: return home to his family, or join the Junkyard Dogs? Titanic-movie-screencaps.com-16496.jpg|Rose Dewitt Bukkater's dilemma; Remain in the lifeboat or stay with Jack Dawson? Little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5192.jpg|Ariel should sign the scroll for human legs after she made a deal with Ursula or not? Sweet Mayhem - Puppy Dog eyes before falling.png|Lucy should save Sweet Mayhem or leave her to die? File:Grinch's_Second_Thoughts.jpg|The Grinch's Dilemma: Should he listen to Cindy Lou's advice by listening their music which it will take his sadness away or continue to steal Christmas by dumping it at Mt. Crumpet? Susan Evans' Delimma.png|Susan Evan's Dilemma: picking up to save her lovely son Mark or her sinister nephew Henry. Videos SPIDER-MAN 1 - FINAL FULL FIGHT 1 "SPIDERMAN VS GOBLIN BRIDGE SCENE " HD 1080p Blu-ray|Spider-Man's dilemma: save Mary-Jane Watson or the children in the tram? Lady and the Tramp ll - Old Dog Don't Learn New Tricks|Scamp's dilemma: Return home or join the Junkyard Dogs? Kevin the Snipe gets Kidnapped by Charles Muntz|Carl Fredriksen's dilemma: Save Kevin or his house? Category:Galleries